


She wails.

by Little_buttercup



Series: Nereval and Nerevar [14]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_buttercup/pseuds/Little_buttercup





	She wails.

She had spoken with Dagoth Ur, and now looked at him with sympathy. He was once beautiful, and she knew that if she had been alive when he was there was no doubt that she would have loved him, even if he had eyes on another, but it was not meant to be, she was but a child in his eyes.

He was passionate, and loyal to no end. She could see the burning fire in his eyes to right all what was wrong and although a little part of her agreed with his goal, she knew he had to be stopped. When the time came to strike him, she couldn’t find it in her heart to do so. But she could not just lay down her weapons and let him continue causing such hurts, so a conflict rose within her.

 

For several long moments she remained sitting there, she had wanted to rest her aching legs before the battle came to, she gnawed over her dry lips with her teeth. He was not like what others had portrayed him as, they had not mentioned that he would be intelligent and logical, they did not mention that he could talk like any other man or mer on Tamriel. He was not what she had expected.

Nibani had sprung into her mind, the words she had warned Nereval with came back to her and she took heed of them. Thinking of the wise woman brought her memories of her first time in Morrowind, stumbling her way to Balmora. She thought of Caius, then of Divayth and the dwemer. She thought of those who dedicated their lives to the Tribunal, to those failed incarnates, of the people whom she had helped. She thought of Vivec, then of Almalexia and Sotha Sil. She had never met the two, but from what Nerevar had told her, they were intelligent and they, too, would be suffering. She thought of the clans, of the Great Houses, of the little boy she had seen playing with the sword. They all depended on her, and so she rose her eyes and gave the Sharmat a sad, sad smile. Her lip trembled as she stood up, and as she raised bonebiter she muttered a soft apology to him, and in response he nodded his head back.

 

They had fought for a long time, Nereval did not know how much time truly had passed, even as they made their way into the chamber. Nerevar had been a great help, striking the minions down as she done her best to defend herself as she made her way to the heart. Though her luck wouldn't last long, as he had struck a blow to her leg and she had fallen, mere meters away from her goal. Her story would have ended if Nerevar had not stopped a deathly blow coming towards her. With a shout, he told her to get to the heart, and so with a sob she had brought herself up, though with each step a searing pain rose and she was too scared to look down at the damage he had caused. From their fighting, she was littered with wounds, from burns, to deep scratches and a few broken bones, though her leg would be much, much worse. She limped towards the heart with a trembling body, and with her good arm she lifted Sunder and struck the heart. From behind she could hear the fight between Nerevar and Dagoth Ur, the Sharmats shouting never reached her ears. With Keening, she struck five times, true to their mark each time.

 

From then on, she couldn’t remember dragging herself up the slope, she didn’t remember dodging the falling rocks nor could she remember reaching the top and pulling on the crank with all her weight. For Nerevar had taken possession of her and forced the broken body to move, to make it to safety. 

 

But she remembered meeting Azura, feeling a nice warmth engulfing her body. She felt a strength in her she couldn’t recognize and she didn’t mind it, as it seemed to take the pain away from her body and wounds. But all at once, Azura was gone and so was the warmth, and with a heavy thump she landed onto the ground. It was then that she felt something was missing. Not on her, she knew where all her weapons were just by the feel of them, but it was something inside of her. Like apart of her had been ripped away and it __hurt.__  Moreso than all the wounds she had received. 

 

It didn’t take her long to figure it out, and the wail she let loose did not compare to the deep anguish inside of her, as Nerevar was gone.


End file.
